


Dutch Wife

by StorjaHistorja



Series: Verkeerde Liefde [2]
Category: Max Havelaar (1976), Max Havelaar - Multatuli
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, This is so cheesy I write this as a treat ok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorjaHistorja/pseuds/StorjaHistorja
Summary: Duclari mengajarkan Verbrugge bahasa Inggris, kemudian dirinya ikut terbawa melankoli. Terima kasih pada Shakespeare, dan terkutuk kau Havelaar!
Relationships: Duclari/Verbrugge (Max Havelaar)
Series: Verkeerde Liefde [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dutch Wife

Hari itu, Letnan Duclari pulang larut. Terlampau larut, hingga ia tak menyangka dirinya akan disambut dengan pemandangan Verbrugge yang tengah berkutat bersama buku tipisnya dalam genggaman di ruang tengah. Jendela terbuka, dan lampu minyak bersama asbak penuh puntung rokok berada di sebelahnya.

Verbrugge hanya mengangguk kala menyadari kehadiran kawannya. Kemudian ia kembali pada bukunya.

Duclari mengerenyitkan dahi. Ia belum pernah melihat buku tersebut. Karena penasaran, ia mendekati Verbrugge alih-alih kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

"Shakespeare!" Seru sang komandan ketika ia berhasil mengintip isi buku tersebut, membuat Verbrugge membuang mukanya. Pura-pura tak peduli.

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu? Saudarimu? Atau kau dapatkan diam-diam saat kau ke Serang kemarin?" Duclari menepuk bahu kawannya jenaka.

Veebrugge mendengus. Untuk apa dia repot menyelundupkan buku saat ada orang lain yang lebih dekat dan sukarela mau meninjamkan padanya?

"Tidak. Aku mendapatkan ini dari Havelaar."

Duclari mengangguk, masih dengan cengir lebar lebarnya.

"Kau sungguh mengambil hati perkataannya tentang kemampuan berbahasa inggrismu bukan?"

"Pergilah kau Duclari! Tak ada kata terlambat untuk belajar bukan?"

"Hmm."

Verbrugge sudah mengibaskan tangan, mencoba mengusir kawannya pergi. Namun lelaki itu tetap berdiri di sampingnya, jelas menunggu Verbrugge untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. Verbrugge menarik napas, berusaha untuk tidak malu.

"Too much of wach-er hast thou, poor Ophelia..." Verbrugge membaca kata 'water' Inggris seperti halnya 'water' Belanda. Duclari segera menyela.

"Bukan, bukan. Water, Verbrugge. Dengan penekanan pada huruf—"

"Oh! Kini kau mengguruiku?" Sang kontrolir memasang raut tersinggungnya se-dramatis mungkin. Seolah menyirat 'Sungguh Duclari yang terdidik dan baik budinya!'

"Verbrugge..." Ringis Duclari. Kini giliran Verbrugge menyeringai.

"Ya, ya. Water. Terima kasih."

Verbrugge melanjutkan Shakespearenya. Beberapa kali Duclari harus mengoreksi pengucapan kawannya yang keliru. Beberapa kali pula Duclari menantang Verbrugge untuk menerjemahkan apa yang ia ucapkan. Dan dengan amat sabar Verbrugge menurutinya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh saat berkata 'ingin belajar' tadi.

Mereka baru setengah jalan di babak kelima ketika Duclari mulai menguap. Verbrugge menghentikan bacaannya.

"Tidurlah, Duclari." ujarnya. Karena Verbrugge tahu kawannya baru kembali dari pelatihan (dan pesta kecil bersama resimennya) yang melelahkan. Meskipun esok hari libur bagi mereka, agenda tidur terlewat larut ini cenderung sering memberi sakit kepala hebat di esok hari.

"Tidurlah denganku," gerutu Duclari setengah sadar. "kau takkan mampu menyelesaikan tragedi Shakespeare malam ini."

"Dan menjadi dutch-wife yang baik untukmu?" timpal Verbrugge mentah, membuat kawannya terkesiap.

"Kau mengerti istilah itu!"

"Mereka menceritakan banyak hal di Padang, Duclari. Aku tahu segala istilah yang dimulai dengan kata 'dutch' selalu berkonotasi jelek. Orang-orang Inggris terkutuk..."

Duclari tertawa menyaksikan kawannya bersungut pada hal trivial. Tapi ia setuju dengan pernyataan 'Inggris terkutuk' Verbrugge. Mengenyampingkan simpati tertentu Duclari pada Napoleon yang kontroversial, para Inggris memang yang terburuk!

"Aku takkan mampu membahagiakan dutch-wife, Verbrugge. Tapi membahagiakanmu—"

"Duclari!" Desis Verbrugge merah padam. Ia segera mengintip ke luar jendela, memastikan tak ada peronda yang sedang berkeliling atau semacamnya. Tindak paranoidnya ini konyol karena tak mungkin ada peronda yang mengerti pembicaraan berbahasa Belanda. Tapi Duclari memahami ketakutan itu, dan menutup mulutnya menuruti.

"Maafkan aku, kawan! Ugh, aku sungguh butuh istirahat, bukan?" sesalnya.

Duclari berbalik, ia melambaikan selamat malam dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Ia tak menyadari Verbrugge yang menutup daun jendela dan bukunya, serta mematikan lampu. Kemudian ia mengekor tak jauh di belakang Duclari.

Barulah ketika Duclari hendak menutup pintu, jantungnya nyaris copot karena menemukan Verbrugge berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa? Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidur bersamamu bukan?" pipi lelaki itu kembali bersemu. Ia tampak salah tingkah—ia tak berani menatap langsung mata Duclari.

Duclari menahan diri untuk tidak mencubiti kawannya gemas.

"Ya, benar. Kemari, Verbrugge. Masuklah." Duclari menyingkir mempersilahkan Verbrugge ke dalam kamarnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga, ia memeriksa ke kiri-kanan koridor rumah yang syukurnya sepi.

Verbrugge sudah mulai melepas semua pakaian—kecuali kemeja putihnya ketika Duclari berbalik. Terpikir olehnya untuk meminjamkan piyama karena ia tak mau mengusir Verbrugge yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam.

"Piyamamu akan terlalu besar untukku." tanggap Verbrugge. Tinggi tubuh mereka mungkin tak jauh berbeda, tapi jelas Duclari punya massa otot yang lebih besar darinya.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu tidur dengan baju berbau asap rokok." balas Duclari.

"Ugh, baiklah."

Dan disinilah Duclari dan Verbrugge, berbaring diatas ranjang yang sama dengan piyama yang sama. Punggung Duclari berderak bahagia ketika menyentuh permukaan kasur yang empuk. Sementara itu Verbrugge sibuk menyusun tumpukan bantalnya.

Duclari menguraikan kelambu mereka, dan memposisikan diri berbaring miring menghadap langsung kawannya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa merasakan hangat dipancarkan dari tubuh lain yang menenangkan.

Verbrugge meraih salah satu pergelangan tangan Duclari, dan menaruhnya di pipinya yang lembut dan dingin. Duclari menarik lelaki di hadapannya mendekat dengan peluknya. 

Napas Verbrugge yang teratur terasa hangat di lehernya, dan Duclari tak pernah merasa sedamai ini. Mereka saling menyerahkan diri, mempercayakan kerapuhan masing-masing di tangan satu sama lain. Mereka ingin selamanya bertahan seperti ini—

—yang mana tidak mungin. Karena mereka berdua tidak lupa diri terlebih lupa dunia. Konsekuensi yang harus mereka telan pahit, takkan terlupa. 

"Kenapa dengan wajah muram itu, huh? Apa yang ada dalam kepala besar itu?"

Duclari mengerjap. Ketika fokus pandangnya kembali tajam, ia menemukan mata hitam kawannya diarahkan padanya—penuh kekhawatiran—meski senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

"Uh, bukan apa-apa." Duclari kembali mendekap Verbrugge, menyembunyikan diri dari tatap penasaran lelaki itu.

"Hmm, tentu saja." Verbrugge meringkuk mendekat, menghirupi selangka lehernya. Duclari tertawa geli.

"Oh, itu tidak adil." Tanggap Duclari. Ia merunduk dan alih-alih menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Hmm-hmm." Tantang Verbrugge sembari memberi kecup di hidungnya. Duclari bersungut-sungut, kalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan sela aku, oke?"

Verbrugge mengangguk. Kemudian Duclari menarik napas panjang. Sungguh, sebenarnya dia bisa menolak dan membiarkan kantuk menguasai mereka. Itu jauh lebih mudah. Tapi beban di dadanya sungguh perlu dikeluarkan, meski di waktu seperti ini tak semua orang bisa berpikir jernih.

"Ketika semua ini berakhir... Kembalilah padaku. Ya, kita berdua sadar kau takkan selamanya ditugaskan di daerah menyedihkan ini bukan? Sementara aku akan terjebak disini hingga Tuhan-tahu-kapan. Tapi setelah semua ini berakhir, berjanjilah—ketika kita kembali ke tanah kelahiran kita—berjanjilah kau akan kembali padaku."

Duclari meraih pergelangan tangan Verbrugge, dan menciumi buku-buku jarinya, laiknya seorang yang putus asa.

"Tapi Duclari, negeri kita pun bukan tempat yang sungguh aman bagi orang seperti kita."

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke negeri lain. Prancis.. Amerika... apapun yang membebaskanku untuk bisa bersamamu!"

Verbrugge tersentuh.

"Tragedi Shakspeare masih menguasai kepalamu, huh?"

"Verbrugge...!"

"Oh, kau lelaki menyedihkan. Tentu saja aku akan kembali padamu. Aku akan mengikutimu kemana pun." Itu sebuah janji.

Duclari tertawa.

"Aku lelaki menyedihkan," Ia mengangguk setuju. "adalah keajaiban untuk bertemu denganmu, adalah kehormatan untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu.."

"Huh, seseorang harus abadikan itu dalam puisi atau entahlah... Roman picisan?" Verbrugge menautkan jemari mereka erat.

"Sial kau." Duclari menyikutnya ringan.

Ketika tawa mereka berangsur reda, Verbrugge mengecup bibirnya dan kembali meringkuk dalam peluk kawannya. Duclari mendesah bahagia ketika Verbrugge perlahan menyisiri rambutnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka ternina-bobokan oleh detak jantung dan rima napas masing-masing, dan hanyut dalam tidur.

Mereka akan terbangun dengan lengan dan kaki yang kesemutan.

  
.  
.  
.  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Kita banyak kehilangan di bulan Mei...dan ini baru bulan Mei.
> 
> Just hang in there ok. Stay safe!


End file.
